1. Technical Field
Devices are disclosed for rapidly mixing and delivering substances, such a lyophilized or spray dried substances. For example, devices are disclosed for rapidly mixing and injecting solid stored substances, such as glucagon, vaccines, animal products, combat medications, antibodies, recombinant proteins, anti-venoms, vitamins, drugs, compounds, and many others, for use in many different types of therapies and treatments are possible. Methods of rapidly treating hypoglycemia and other conditions are also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetes mellitus affects over 24 million Americans and is the seventh leading cause of death nationally. Approximately 17.9 million diabetics have been diagnosed in the United States. Diabetes can take two forms: Types I and II. Type I patients cannot produce insulin while Type II patients suffer from impaired glucose regulatory pathways or insulin production. Both Types I and II patients require treatment with insulin injections, lifestyle changes, monitoring, or oral medications.
Hypoglycemia is a condition of lower than normal blood sugar that results in a lifestyle of a diabetic patient. Hypoglycemia can result in coma, seizure, or even death in 2-4% of diabetics. Decreased levels of glucose can have damaging effects on the brain or other organs. The incidence of hypoglycemia in the diabetic population is hard to measure because so many the level of hypoglycemia amongst diabetics varies. Usually, a type I diabetic experiences a severe hypoglycemia episode at least once per year and mild episodes several times per week, Type II diabetics have a 20% chance of having a severe attack sometime during their life but also have mild episodes in higher frequencies. A blood glucose level below 50 mg/dL is considered a severe episode of hypoglycemia. However, as patients age, some lose their ability to recognize symptoms.
Diabetics currently only have two options to treat severe hypoglycemia. Both options are hypoglycemic rescue kits manufactured by Nova Nordisk and Eli Lilly. These kits comprise a single needle filled with a sterile solution, and a vial of glucagon/lactose powder which is mixed to and injected into the patient by hand. This method is dangerous and not effective for a wide number of potential users who are unfamiliar with needles, or have trouble focusing on the need to mix the powder and liquid during the stress of an attack on themselves or a person whom they are assisting in an emergency.
Accordingly, improved devices and methods for conveniently and quickly delivering medical products to a patient are needed.